In semiconductor technology, due to its characteristics, gallium nitride (GaN) is used to form various integrated circuits, such as high power field-effect transistors, high frequency transistors, or light-emitting diodes (LEDs). Usually, GaN is formed on a substrate, such as a sapphire or silicon carbide substrate, with a certain crystalline lattice mismatch. Such substrates are expensive in terms of material and/or fabrication. Because GaN on silicon is an ideal structure for high power devices or LEDs, with reduced costs, it is desired to grow GaN on a silicon substrates. However, the lattice mismatch and thermal expansion difference between GaN and Si is a big issue that can cause undesirable warpage and relaxation. Therefore, a semiconductor structure having GaN on a silicon substrate designed to address the above issues and a method of making the same are needed.